


Wood and paper

by Unfinished Business (Penjamin24seven365)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, You can have it if you want it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penjamin24seven365/pseuds/Unfinished%20Business
Summary: Ink stumbles into a new AU that's a bit hard to go through...





	Wood and paper

Walking through a new AU was usually fun and exciting. Seeing what was new and different, What was changed or added, but this was not what was to be expected.  
Ink looked around confused and slightly horrified. He was so happy to see a new AU appear, that he just jumped right in, to say hi and hopefully make a new friend.  
But nobody was there.  
Well, nobody real, that is.  
There were cardboard cutouts and wooden stands of everyone, scattered throughout the lands. Forever frozen in captioned moments of the gameplay.  
When Ink first appeared in this world he landed in the ruins. At the beginning.  
Meeting flowey.  
Meeting toriel.  
Meeting sans.  
Meeting papyrus.  
All of it was the same. Just lifeless cutouts unmoving, and unchanging.


End file.
